


Me First

by AFCBrandon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Cheerleader!Dany, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Kinda asshole Jon, Oral Sex, Poor Robb, Risque Situations, Robb Stark/Daenerys Targaryen - Freeform, Robb is kinda cucked here but not really since they aren't dating, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Thicc Dany, Waking up sex, two way dubious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFCBrandon/pseuds/AFCBrandon
Summary: Daenerys accepts a date from Jon's cousin, Robb Stark.Jon doesn't like that. Jon doesn't like that at all.Updated Formatting





	Me First

**Author's Note:**

> Just turned 20 about a few hours ago and I spent the early hours finishing up this fic. 
> 
> I've been called a homophobe, a woman hater and a shitty person in the last 24 hours. I've also had my fic dragged through the mud when the author admitted to not reading it and assuming that Jon was the cheater and also had people being hypocritical. Oh. But I'm a woman hater, so that's why. 
> 
> I've also had people speak on me and accuse me of being fucked up for coming up with "rape jokes" in the discord. No jokes were ever made but I will admit that the stories I come up with delve into rape when the dubcon train gets rolling. But how can it not? Dubcon is literally rape-light with eventual consent. Of course rape is eventually going to transcend, especially with highly dubious consent stories.
> 
> Oh, and I've also been told not to release my dubcon stories because it stains the Jonerys fandom. So....here's a dubious story. One of many that I have planned. Enjoy.

Jon didn’t like many things.

He didn’t like science or the fine arts. He didn’t like romantic movies or female artists singing about their latest heartbreak. However, most especially, Jon did not like coming in second when against his family.

At all.

Once, he had been playing Mario Kart against his uncle, Viserys. His uncle was older by a few years and would beat Jon every single time. So, Jon had his father buy the game and console, and would spend every hour of every day playing until he had mastered the mechanics. Viserys never beat him at Mario Kart, or any other game, every again.

One thing that Jon later learned to hate was his aunt’s attention on any other boy that wasn’t him.

Daenerys had begun to live with them around the time when his grandfather (her father) passed away. His grandmother, Rhaella, moved in with his father and mother shortly after Aerys’ passing, making Rhaegar to invest in a bigger house. That was about 4 years ago.

At first, he hadn’t thought of Daenerys as anything more than family. Until she moved in with them. That was around the time when Jon began to notice the girls around him more and more, and he realized that his aunt was starting to fill in all the right places. Puberty hadn’t begun to hit her until her fourteenth birthday, but when it had… oh man.

Now, they were both in their last year of high school and very much looking to be joining the same university in the future if the way they talked about Dragonstone University was an indication to go by.

However, it would be Jon’s regret that he hadn’t gotten to his dear aunt before some lowlife senior did during their freshman year of college.

Daario. Was that his name? He had tested positive for HIV only a few years after he graduated, the last Jon had heard. He remembered Dany running frantically to test herself as soon as she heard the news.

Jon guessed that in her panic, she had forgotten that the Targaryens were immune to most sexual diseases. But better safe than sorry, right? She tested negative in the end.

However, Jon supposed that he couldn’t be entirely angry that he hadn’t gotten to her first seeing as he wasn’t exactly pure himself. Flashbacks of Wynafryd Manderly in the school bathroom at the 8th grade banquet flashed through his memory.

So, all was well in that regard.

Until now.

It was “cuffing” season and Jon had pussyfooted around the subject once again. It wasn’t exactly his fault, though. His aunt could be quite the bitch to him when she wanted to be. Actually, Dany could be quite the bitch in general.

Which is why he found it baffling how a limp dick like his cousin could end up scoring a date with his aunt.

That’s right, Robb Stark managed to score a night out with his aunt. Now listen, Jon loved Robb. He did. They were cousins by Jon’s mother, but Robb going on a date with Daenerys, and possibly screwing her, just wasn’t something that Jon was comfortable with.

And when Jon had questioned her on how Robb fit into the category of guys she pursued, she had promptly told him to go and shove it.

So, the big day had finally come, and Daenerys was currently in the shower, a few hours before Robb would swing by and pick her up.

How did Jon know that she was taking a shower? He had pressed his ear up against her bedroom door and heard light shuffling before hearing a door open and close. That told him that she had gone into the bathroom located inside her room. So, Jon had quickly, and quietly, gone into her room to press his ear up against her bathroom door. A little movement. The shower was turned on, and he waited. He waited until he heard a discrepancy of the noise by the water to know that she had finally stepped in.

That was his cue to sneak into the bathroom, closing the bathroom door behind him as lightly as possible.

It took all his will to not barge into the shower with his clothes on when he made out the shape of his aunt’s arse as she showered with her back to him. The shower was located in the corner, and large, with a bench and a rain type of water system.

Jon felt his mouth water as he took off his shirt, not breaking his gaze away from the water running through her silver-gold tresses and down her well toned back. Jon pulled his pants down as softly as he could, sliding off his running shoes as he did so, and opened the glass door that barred him from her.

She hadn’t heard or noticed anything strange, instead having her eyes closed as she let the water hit her. He felt the cool tile beneath him gradually warming up until he reached her position. Dany liked to shower with scalding water, he knew that from the time they were children, since she seemed to have a certain high tolerance for heat.

Jon did not have such a tolerance, so he couldn’t spend the entire while with her under the falling water. He stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Wha-”

He covered her mouth with his hand and drug her back, sitting down on the bench and out of the scalding water. Even now, he could feel a slight stinging from the small moment he used to pull her to him.

Daenerys began to kick in his lap clawing at his arms with her manicured nails. Jon winced when he felt her dig into his skin, but he kept a firm grip around her, his cock well and hard between her legs.

“If you keep fighting me, you’ll only be making this difficult for the both of us,” he whispered into her ear. She didn’t stop fighting him, instead turning a glaring side eye at him. “Dany, when did you begin to look at me with such hate in your eyes? I thought I was your favorite nephew.”

Her words were muffled against his palm, but she managed to slightly open her mouth to clamp her teeth around his palmy flesh.

“Fuck,” he yelled, pulling his hand away from her offending mouth.

He hissed at her victorious smirk and wrapped his numbing hand around her neck; forcing her back to his chest. She bared her teeth at him, struggling in his grip as he brought his mouth down on her jawline. He wasn’t going to be an idiot and bring himself anywhere near her mouth and it’s biting range.

“Get off of me,” she spat, her arse squirming against him. He saw her shut her eyes during her struggle, and he smirked when he realized that his cock had been rubbing against her lips.

“That isn’t happening,” he murmured, pressing soft kisses on her jaw to her cheek, to her ear and back down to her jaw. She was still fighting against him, but slowly losing the intensity.

“So, you’re just going to take me like this? Against my will” she asked bluntly, burning anger in her eyes.

“Mmm,” he hummed. “That depends on how you react. One thing for sure is that Robb isn’t getting to you before me.”

She gave him a venomous grin.

“Jealous?”

He simply rocked his hips, making her close her eyes once more when his cock rubbed against her.

“I was... but why should I be now? Either way, I’m going to fuck you before he does.”

She sucked in a deep breath and turned her head away from him. Their bodies rubbed against one another awkwardly and uncomfortably, drying water not being the best lube for them. However, Jon found it interesting that there seemed to be a certain area where he had no problem sliding against smoothly.

He leaned forward and sucked on the pulse of her neck, making her chest rise and up and down and he groaned when he felt her writhes become less defensive. She didn’t stop however, only circling her hips as she moved around his length. Jon smirked as he nibbled on her porcelain skin.

“Still, there are two ways we can go about this. We can make this easy and have a fun time, or you can continue to fight me and we can have ourselves a tough time...but still fun.” He paused. “For me at least.”

At his words, she tried to push off of him again, but his grip on her neck was firm.

“The hard way? Is that how you want this to play?”

He hooked an arm under her leg and raised it, holding it to the side as the hand gripping her neck trailed down to grab his length. He angled himself to her entrance and let himself slip inside her silky walls.

She bit her lip to stifle a grunt, placing a hand atop the wall to steady herself. Jon placed his head into the crook of her neck and inhaled her natural scent, his cock pulsing and involuntarily twitching inside her from the blood flow. Jon brought a hand up her body and took her breast within his hand, squeezing it as he began to slightly rock his hips.

She let out a small moan, and he felt her weight fall onto his chest as she let him dictate the pace. Using the hand that was gripping her leg, he lifted her slightly and let her fall onto his length, letting her bury to his hilt. Jon felt his eyes close tightly, and he squeezed her breast even harder as the pleasure began to course through him.

“So big,” Daenerys moaned, bringing up a hand to caress his cheek, the angle awkward as he lifted and dropped her.

“So tight,” he responded, her walls sucking him in like a glove. He slid forward on the bench and pushed her off of his chest; dropping her leg and releasing her breasts to grip her hips.

Daenerys moaned at the new angle, letting her legs drop around his own as she placed her hands upon his knees for stability. She would have fallen forward if Jon hadn’t held her tightly as he fucked her. He thrusted inside her with doubtless vigor and his grunts filled the air around them. He couldn’t control the noise he emitted, and he hoped desperately that the water from the shower would drown them out as they soon became quite loud.

“Fuck...fuck...fuck…” she moaned, repeating the word with each impact of his hips against her arse.

Jon had opened his eyes then, seeing the ripples on her cheeks with each forceful thrust. His cock appeared and disappeared inside her, revealing itself to be coated with more and more of her juices as he pulled himself out in order to ram himself back in.

With a growl, Jon stood up, still sheathed inside her, and bent her slightly at the waist, forcing her to place her hands upon the fogged glass of the shower.

“Oh gods!” She cried, pushing back against him as he quickened his pace. He breasts bounced wildly as he brought her against him, her walls clamping every so tighter around him as he took her from behind. “So good… yes… right there.”

Her cries were becoming louder, much more apparent. But it was when he reached down and dipped his hand to her nub that he was sure they would be found out.

“Yes! Yes! Just like that,” she cried, bringing down a hand around his own as he rubbed her clit with his fingers. “I’m cumming! I’m cumming!”

She clenched tightly around him, crying with pleasure as her thick liquids dripped down onto the shower floor.

Jon felt himself reaching his peak, but he felt robbed of something during this encounter. It wasn’t until she became stable that he realized he couldn’t see her face. He was robbed of it. Taking her from behind made things easier at the start, but he really should have seen all of her as he took her when it was clearly that she wanted this as much as he did. Jon stopped his thrusts and, without sliding out, he raised one of her legs, making her balance atop one leg as her other was stretched until her calf rested on his shoulder. It wasn’t the perfect position, but the movements as he raised her leg had made her slide slightly around him, and he couldn’t stop himself as he pulled himself halfway before thrusting back inside her.

She placed one hand atop the glass and the other rested atop his muscled chest, her mouth opened as she moaned with each thrust.

“Fuck,” he grunted.

He was close, he could feel his balls begin to tighten. Without further delay, he moved her leg around his head to drop on the other side of him, leaving an arm hooked around it as he pulled her by her waist to stand her upright. Her back now rested against the glass and she stood on the tiptoes of the leg that was still on the ground, her other leg being held to her side as closed the distance between them.

He held off as long as he could, but when she snaked her arms around his neck, looking up at him with those violet eyes of hers. Those violet eyes filled with lust and love inside them, he began to drill harder and faster, not caring as he dipped his mouth to her own. She clenched once more, but her cry was muffled against his lips, her kisses becoming as he dominated her. His cock shuddered and he exploded, his hot seed filling her with wave upon wave.

She was on birth control, if he wasn’t mistaken, so he didn’t feel wrong with relieving himself inside her. Their kiss was broken off and he thrusted the last waves of pleasure before pulling out. He rested his forehead upon hers and they stared at one another in the hot shower. Dark Steel eyes looking into violet.

He lowered her leg gently to allow her to stand atop the floor, but she did not unwrap her arms from around his neck. Instead, she looked at him with raw emotion; her eyes dropping to his lips from time to time.

“I guess you have to get ready, don’t you?” He asked. “Your date with my cousin is only two hours away.”

She unwrapped her hands then, her eyes dropping down as her hands slid down his body before dropping to her sides. He stepped away from her and walked towards the glass door.

“It doesn’t matter what you do with Robb tonight. I’m sure my cousin is a great guy to date. All I care about is that I went first.”

-

Jon looked over to the time on his digital clock and saw that it read 6:14 PM. Less than an hour before his cousin would come and pick his aunt up for their date.

He sighed as he remembered what had transpired about an hour ago. Sneaking into his aunt’s shower and fucking the living daylights out of her. He groaned as his cock twitched in his grey joggers.

Why couldn’t he stop thinking about fucking her? He thought the urge would go away once he had dominated her in every possible way. Then again, he hadn’t truly dominated her in every possible way, had he? Still! It didn’t matter. He had gotten what he wanted, and it was best that he just forget about the ordeal all together.

Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to seeing Robb pick up Daenerys for their date. And Jon had a fair idea of what would transpire between them later in the night.

With a growl, Jon threw himself onto his bed and rested his eyes as he willed himself to sleep.

-

He had the best dream of his life that night.

He dreamed that he was stirred by the feeling of a sucking sensation around his cock.

The room was illuminated by the lava lamp he placed in the corner of his room, illuminating the silvery gold spun hair as the figure bobbed over him.

Fuck, he thought. He’d imagined and dreamed her sucking his cock before, but this time was a whole different feeling. This dream must have been one of those that come once every few years. The types of dreams where prepubescent kids imagine fucking that one hot teacher they know from school.

Her moans filled the air as she took him with her mouth, stroking the length she could not slide down her throat. Jon reached up his dream-state hand and threaded them through her hair, helping her take more of his length with a slight thrust of his hips. God, he hoped his mother didn’t walk in on his sleeping form humping the bed.

Daenerys eventually managed to swallow him whole, before she pulled him out of her mouth as a trail of spit slobbered down onto his length. The poor illumination of the room made her violet eyes look like a temptress; her plump lips painted a nude color as she stroked his cock with a wet hand.

“Aren’t you a little minx,” he said in a low voice.

He grinned when she gave him a devilish smirk, pressing a kiss against the head of his kick, stroking him and fucking him with those eyes of hers. Gods, he wished every dream was like this.

_“Hey! Robb, what are you doing here?”_

He froze. What was that?

_“Hello, Aunt Lyanna. I actually came by to check up on Daenerys.”_

He looked down, but Daenerys had already positioned her mouth over him, taking half of his length easily until she began to gag to about three quarters of his length. The rest he’d need to help her with.

_“Oh, is something wrong?” _he could hear his mother ask through the walls. His bedroom was located right next to the living room where the front door was.

_“We actually agreed on a date today at this hour, but she cancelled at the very last moment. Right as I was only a few minutes away. I asked her if anything came up, but my calls have been going straight to voicemail.”_

What? A date at this hour? Oh no…

He turned over to the digital clock and his heart dropped at the time displayed.

7:07 PM.

_Fuck._

He sharply turned his head back to the girl currently pleasuring him with her tongue, and he realized that he was wearing the same joggers he’d gone to sleep in; the grey fabric being pushed down to below his sack. The same shirt he had gone to sleep in was pushed up slightly to reveal his tautly muscled abdomen.

“Dany,” he hissed.

She moaned and hummed around his length, pulling back and blowing a glob of spit against his sensitive head to look at him with lust filled eyes.

“What?” she whispered.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Blowing you,” she responded simply, closing her eyes to take his head inside her once more.

_“You can check on her if you’d like, Robb. You remember where her room is?”_

_“Thank you, Aunt Lyanna.”_

Jon felt his eyes widen and he pushed Daenerys off of him. She gave him a glare of silent protest, but she was ignored in favor of the light footsteps that walked by his door.

“Fuck,” Jon hissed in a low whisper. “Fuck.”

Daenerys stood up and attempted to drop to her knees, but Jon placed a hand against her shoulder and pushed her back.

“No! Don't!” he whispered. “You’re supposed to be going on a date with him, right now!”

She huffed out and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked down at his cock with a smirk. Jon suddenly felt self-conscious around her and swiftly tucked himself back into his sweats. Her smirk fell and a look of annoyance crossed her face.

He turned away from her and pressed his ear to the door, waiting with bated breath for Robb’s footsteps to return.

It was a mistake to turn his back to her. He didn’t see when Daenerys slid down the black Nike Tights she wore, along with her grey cotton panties, which left her in only a lilac colored tank that hung loosely over her form; her pebbled nipples apparent through the fabric.

“Jon,” she whispered.

One thing to know about Daenerys’ personality was that it came with most of the usual things one would expect from the most beautiful girl in their grade. She was the popular girl, always hanging around with the next three or four most attractive girls. She was the head of the student council and also the school’s cheer captain. It led to her stuck up and arrogant personality; Daenerys feeling herself and believing herself to be above those around her. Robb was the school’s star jock, so perhaps it shouldn’t have been so surprising to Jon that Daenerys had accepted a date with him.

However, at the moment, Jon’s thoughts were on Daenerys’ cheerleading. Namely because she had decided to perform a rather close cartwheel handstand that led to him grabbing her waist as she balanced in front of him.

“Dany! What in the seven hells are you doing?”

She giggled.

“Don’t drop me,” she teased.

Jon gripped her tightly, panicking as she moved her hands from the floor and moved them to the waistline of his joggers. Now, normally Jon would have promptly dropped her onto the floor without hesitation. His fucking cousin was just outside in the hallway, no doubt coming back eventually. If he heard him moaning as Dany blew him, then it was over. Unfortunately, (or fortunately) Jon was distracted by the fact that his aunt’s bare cunt was ever present in front of him. Even in the lava lamp illuminated room, he could see her swollen lips glisten with wetness, and his palate stirred at the pleasant fragrant waft that reached his nostrils.

“We should both be quiet,” she purred, grabbing his cock before taking him back into her mouth.

He breathed a shallow breath and he felt her shiver when the air from his mouth tickled her nether lips.

She hummed and moaned around him, and Jon was forced to walk away from the door when he heard Robb’s footsteps approaching his door.

“_She isn’t there, aunt Lyanna._”

“_That’s weird… Perhaps she’s with her mother upstairs. Best not to disturb her then.”_

Jon felt his sweat run cold as it trailed down his temple. Daenerys released him with a wet pop.

“Come on,” she whined, “put your mouth to good use.”

He stared at her pink, swollen cunt. It’s shining texture teasing him as she went back to sucking him.

_Fuck it._

He buried his face into her swell and he felt her still around his length. She gave a strangled moan as Jon licked around her pearl, her juices coating his tongue. She tasted so good. She fucking blew him so good. She _felt _so good. Jon lapped at her juices with such vigor and eagerness, he wondered if she’d be left raw after he finished swallowing her honey.

Jon swirled her clit between his tongue, sucking at her flesh as he did so.

“Fuck...you’re so good, Jon,” she moaned.

“You taste so good,” he growled in response.

Daenerys held him in her grip but did not return to blowing him; only staying stationary with her mouth open in a silent scream as he pleasantly tortured her bundle of nerves. Jon moved up her slit and began to stab at her opening with his tongue, causing his aunt to take him back into her mouth to deaden her moans.

Footsteps could be heard once more as Robb stood outside his bedroom.

“_I think I’ll just pop in to tell Jon hello.”_

They heard the doorknob turn slightly, but both parties ignored it as they pleasured one another. Jon lost in the taste of her and the feeling of his cock being massaged by her throat while Daenerys fought to keep focus as he fucked her with his tongue.

If Robb walked in and caught them in the act… fuck it.

“_Oh no dear, Jon’s asleep right now. Please don’t bother him,” _they heard Lyanna say.

The doorknob returned to its original position and they heard Robb’s footsteps move away. His cousin’s voice could be heard in the next room as he opened the front door.

“_Well alright, Aunt Lyanna. Sorry for bothering you. Tell Daenerys to call me when she gets the chance. And tell Jon I said hello.”_

_“Sure thing, dear. Bye.”_

The front door closed and both Jon and Daenerys focused on each other once more. Jon’s balls began to tighten, and he felt his cock quiver in his aunt’s sinful mouth. Meanwhile, Daenerys’ legs began to shake around his head; both of their climaxes reaching its peak.

Daenerys’ cum squirted into his mouth, a few of it onto his face as he spurted his seed into her awaiting throat. Daenerys swallowed his load greedily while he drank as much of her juices as he could. He walked over to his bed and collapsed onto his knees, allowing Daenerys to roll gently onto his mattress as he followed after her.

They laid beside each other, their skin slick with sweat from the strained effort and their clothes hanging uncomfortably onto their skin.

“Gods, Dany...that was,” he couldn’t even find the words to say.

She straddled a single leg over his waist and rested on her side.

“Amazing,” she finished.

He chuckled lightly, pulling her to him.

“Yeah, amazing. And dangerous.”

She hummed with a smile.

“We could’ve been caught,” he whispered with a frown.

“But we weren’t,” she pointed out.

“My cousin was outside the door… You agreed to go on a date with him.”

“I cancelled.”

“Why?”

“Wanted to blow you instead,” she responded.

He turned his head to her, their lips dangerously close to one another.

“That’s it? You cancelled on your date to blow me?”

She nodded.

“Yup.” She moved her hand and squeezed his soft cock with her hand. “Why didn’t you tell me you had such a big cock?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you had such a tight cunt?”

She smiled and caressed his face, her violet eyes looking into his grey.

“We should’ve done this a long time ago,” she said.

He wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Yeah, we should’ve,” he whispered against her lips.

They came into contact with one another and their tongues met against one another in a duel. Dany rolled onto him and positioned began to slide herself against his newly hardened length.

“Fuck,” Jon moaned.

“I’m going to fucking ride you so hard,” she purred.

He groaned.

She lifted her hips and positioned herself over his cock, but she turned to look at him before she let him slide into her wet heat.

“By the way, I set a picture of us to post onto my Instagram tomorrow morning. And I might have changed my status to 'in a relationship' with you.”

“What?”

She sank down.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys like Tinder Dany? Because I see myself writing that next.


End file.
